Flammable -ON HOLD-
by DauntlessBorn-AmityTransfer
Summary: When Preston's cousin, Flick, visits for the summer. Things couldn't be better for the whole group. Charles's new movie is going great, Alice finally has another girl in the group, Cary has his best friend back. But what happens when Preston reveals Felicity's deepest secret? What about when the events of the movie start to come true? Will their lives ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: That Girl**

The teenage girl screams as she runs through the dense forest, black braid whipping out behind her. He sprints after her, expertly leaping over fallen branches and tree roots. He chases her for what seems like hours until she catches her foot in a rabbit hole and twists around to fall on her back. She struggles to stand and scrambles back a few meters on her elbows. He stands over her, laughing menacingly, and leans down until their noses are barely touching.

"Did you think you could get away from me?" He teases; she looks around frantically for some way to escape. Her usually emerald eyes have been bled dry of their colour, her breathing speeds up and she screams for help.

"Shh, shh. Now, what to do with you? Don't look so miserable, honey, it drains the colour from that beautiful face of yours. As much as I'd love to keep you alive to taunt that old friend of mine-"

"Please, no." She whispers, the sound barely escapes her lips but he's close enough to hear her plea for mercy.

"What was that? Do you want to die then?" He shouts at her, leaning a foot on her left wrist to keep her from running.

"Don't hurt him anymore. Samuel, I barely know you, what the hell are you talking about?"

"He stole you from me. You were the single most important thing in my life and he just took you away. So, I figured that if I can't have you, nobody can." He mutters the last part in her ear and she cringes away from him in terror. He stands up and pulls a long silver dagger from the inside of his coat.

"I met you last week, nobody stole me away from you."

"The one true way to kill an angel is to rip its heart out with a silver knife." His hand strokes the length of the blade as the moonlight glints off of the freshly sharpened tip.

"What are you talking about? Oh god, the radiation must have..." The girl asks shakily, her eyes still full of fear as tears streak their way down her face.

"I've known all this time, Evangeline." He lines the blade up with the girl's heart and raises it above his head. His face is contorted with twisted rage and driven insane with desire. Her's is frightened and pale in the moonlight, with an unstoppable flow of tears streaming in waterfalls down her cheeks.

"I'm not anything! Just human. That's all I am!" She tries to explain, but the scene doesn't change.

"Evie! Eve, where are you? Please say something! Evie?" I call out to her; I hear my voice crack on the last syllable. The friend looks from Evangeline pinned to the floor, to the distant horizon and back again. He releases his hold on the front of the girl's shirt and takes one long, look at her before running off into the trees.

"Over here, Jason!" She shouts as I emerge from the undergrowth. She's on the floor, must have tripped, but what's she doing out here in the first place? I help her to her feet and she flings her arms around my neck, causing me to stumble back into a tree. We stand there until she stops sobbing into my shoulder. She pulls away and our foreheads collide, she closes her eyes and yawns, which somehow sets her off crying again. She crumples in a heap on the floor and I slide down the tree trunk to sit beside her, pulling her close.

"It's ok Evie, nothing to be afraid of. I've got you. It's all ok now." I mutter reassurances into her midnight black hair and stoke the top of her head. She pulls away, locking one of her tiny hands in mine and using the other to wipe away the tears that didn't soak into my shirt. She settles back next to me and rests her head back on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I went with him, Jay. I don't know what I was thinking. I just thought that maybe, somehow, I could get you two to stop fighting. I just-"she trails off, sniffling again. I wrap a protective arm around her shoulders and rest my ear on the top of her head.

"It's ok Evie. I promise you, that creep will not be coming anywhere near you for the rest of your life." My words relax her and she sinks deeper into my embrace until we hardly count as two separate people anymore. She's soon fast asleep and it's only now that I let the guilty tears fall.

"Oh, Sam." I whisper to the old friend who can't even hear me, "What have you done to her?"

"Cut! Oh my god, guys, that was awesome." Charles shouts at us from behind Martin and the others. I jump up and hold a hand out to Felicity to help her up. She grabs it and easily switches our weight so that she's standing up but I'm suddenly on the floor again. She throws me another one of her cheeky British smirks and waltzes off to hear the others sing her praises.

I pull myself off the floor and wander over to where the camera is set up.

"Cary, we need some footage of you walking through the trees looking for Flick. We'll go a little further up so that it does actually look like you're trekking through the woods trying to find some lost love or, whatever." Charles is already walking up to where we need to shoot my searching part. I find myself stealing a few quick glances at Felicity, who's walking a few paces in front of me beside her rather over-protective cousin, Preston. I sigh loudly and pull my lighter out of my pocket. I flick the wheel a couple of times until Charles shouts at me for almost setting the freaking camera on fire, even though I'm nowhere near it.

We finish filming the searching scene and we walk up through the thinning woods. Before we know it we're in the tiny dirt parking lot and cramming ourselves into Alice's dad's car. Charles is chattering excitedly about how great tonight's filming was and that we'll need to check the tapes before we come out and do any more. In the darkness of the car, I absentmindedly begin to play with Felicity's fingers as we drive through the night, I only let go when Preston begins to get out of the car. I drop her hand and take a small side step away from her. I hear her muttering something about stupidly over-protective cousins under her breath and I barely get to say goodbye before Preston whisks her away in the direction of his house.

Felicity's POV

2 weeks earlier

The plane touches down roughly and the force jerks me in my seat, sending my head smacking into the chair in front of me. I mumble obscenities at it and rub my forehead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying with us today. We hope your journey was pleasant and that you enjoy your time in America. Once again, thank you for choosing Atlantic Airlines, have a safe and happy rest of your day." The cabin crew leader yawns into the static microphone in a lazy southern accent. I think if I don't get off this plane soon, I will be violently sick; so I grab my backpack from the overhead storage compartment and half-run down the stairs to the bus that will take us to the actual airport. I pull my bag onto my left shoulder, leaving it hanging by one strap and I lean against the cool glass of the bus window. Once I've made it through passport control and the security checks, I stand by the baggage carousel and wait for the luggage to slide through the rubber flaps.

I watch my tattered old blue and brown tartan duffel bag go round three times before I walk forwards to collect it. After pulling my old bag off of the platform and over to a bench, I flop down and pull the note my mum wrote me before I left.

_**Flick,**_

_**Don't forget which bag you brought with you! Aunt Sofia will meet you at the arrivals gate, probably with Preston so they will help you with your things she also said that because I was thinking about moving us over there, she's sorted you out to try the school for the final week before the holidays so have fun and be polite. I'm probably going to forget that you're not here and start making you dinner. Try not to be a burden to Sofia; she's been so helpful to us to invite you over there for the summer holidays. Remember: no arguing with Preston, try to make some friends, don't get in Sofia's way, be polite and please please PLEASE just be good. Don't make me regret sending you off. It'll do you good to be outside with some people who aren't a bad influence on you. Be a good girl, sweetheart.**_

_**Love, Mum xxxxxxxxx**_

I stifle a giggle at the last sentence. Good girl? Me? Yeah, sure mum, whatever you say. I heave myself off of the bench and stuff the note into the back pocket of my ancient faded jeans. I sling the handles of the duffel bag over my shoulder and finally wander through the nothing to declare corridor. I'm almost blinded by sunlight as I walk into the arrivals gate. I scan the crowd with my emerald green eyes and I suddenly spot them.

"Felicity!" I hear Sofia shout over the throngs of people, shoving them aside in her quest to get to me.

"Is it Felicity, now? Or is it still Flea? Or something completely different? I can never keep up with you teenagers and your nicknames." She smiles and the skin around her dark eyes crinkles up, her hair was once long and thick and curly just like mine, but now it is cut into almost a bowl shape, framing her face. Sofia's strange fashion habits haven't changed a bit though, she's wearing a brown and green full length skirt that looks all crinkly and a thousand tiny bells sound as she walks. She has a black turtleneck on and a bright red checkered scarf, even though it's the end of June.

"It's Flick now actually." I reply matter-of-factly, my accent sticks out like a sore thumb. Sofia nods and taps her temple with her index finger, as if to commit the name to memory, but I know she'll go back to calling me Flea in a week. Sofia bends down to pick up my now discarded bag and I see Preston standing behind her, holding his arms out for me.

"Preston!" I yell, jumping into his hug. Even though we're both much too old for this, he swings me round in circles before finally putting me down, my cousin and I have always been close. I've stayed with him and my aunt and uncle during the summer before, but always with my parents. Now that they're getting a divorce, my mum needs me out of the way for a while, so she practically threw me on the first plane over here when Sofia mentioned she hadn't seen us for a while. I giggle like a schoolgirl and jump onto his back so he has to carry me to the car. We're definitely more like siblings than cousins. We look, laugh, act, tease and fight like brother and sister.

"So, how are the boys?" I say as he carries me into the stifling mid-summer heat.

"Actually, it's the boys and Alice now. And yeah, they're fine." He replies, as if he's expecting some huge shock that there's a girl in their group.

"So, little Joe Lamb finally went and got a girlfriend eh?" I giggle, leaving Preston dumbfounded.

"How d'you know it was him? Why not Charles or someone? Why not me?"

"Well," I begin "You would have told me by now, Martin's a bit of a geek and he pukes when he's scared. Cary's got that thing about fire and I can only just about handle that obsession. Then Charles is always so wrapped up in those movies of his."

"Fair enough. Hold on." He drops me off his back and pulls me round in front of him by my shoulders.

"What is it?" I'm genuinely worried; he's been acting a little weird.

"What's that under your eyebrow? And behind your ear?" His voice is heavy with concern for my wellbeing. He yanks my sleeves up and the breath catches in his throat.

"Flick, you told me last time you would stop doing this." He whispers, dropping my freshly scarred wrists.

"I'm not proud of it. I don't know what I was thinking. I just – I haven't been taking things at home as well as I'd hoped to." I mumble, hanging my head and trying to blink back the tears that are starting to cloud my vision.

"Did you do the one on your face? And behind your ear?" He replies and I'm shocked. I've cut myself a few times before, but never on my face. And the story behind those soon-to-be scars isn't even worth the oxygen it would take to tell it. I shake my head violently and manage to look Preston in the eyes. He too looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"I, um, fell out of a tree." I make an excuse before he has the chance to ask me how I got them. He doesn't look convinced, dark eyes full of concern. But I shake my head again and let out a half-hearted laugh to make him think I'm ok.

"Get in the car you two before I have to strap you in myself!" Sofia hisses through a half opened window. I fling open the door in the back of the car and jump in before he has the chance to say anything else. I rest my feet on the seat in the middle and Preston does the same. We both lean back against the windows and sit in silence for most of the journey.

"Almost there kids!" Sofia shouts over the old car's noisy engine "Are you alright Flea? I mean, Flick. You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine, really. I'm just tired after the flight is all. The time difference is huge, I'm pretty sure it's night-time back in England." I make sure to add a fake yawn on the end to convince her.

"Well, yeah. I suppose you'll want to sleep when we get back. And don't worry about rooms and things like that. Since it's just you this time you get to have the spare bedroom all to yourself. Although, there won't be much time for sleeping, I pulled Preston out of school today so he could come pick you up because he wanted to see you as soon as he could. So, he's going to meet his friends outside of the school when it's over and since you know them you'll probably want to go too. Then Charles, you know Charles, he's doing a bit of a sequel to the movie the kids made last year which won the category it was in at last year's Super 8 Film Festival and I'm sure they'll let you help with that, they might even cast you if you're lucky." I tune out after the bit about being lucky if they cast me and when I think she's finished rambling on, all I manage to say is:

"Mhm."

We pull up onto the driveway and I finally glance up at Preston, he's looking at me with a warm smile that tells me I'm forgiven. I return it and open the door to go and get my bags from the trunk.

After watching Preston struggle to get my duffel bag halfway up the stairs for a good 10 minutes from the top of the stairs, I throw my backpack onto the bed in the spare room and run down to relieve him from my bag. I pick up the straps and half throw it into the air so that I can get my arms underneath it. To me, it's relatively light but back in England I'm beginning training for a black belt in Taekwondo after the summer, and I can tell that Preston is not doing the same thing.

"You're too strong to be my little weedy cousin anymore." He teases as I throw the duffel bag to one side and flop onto the bed beside my backpack. I laugh and try to think of something clever to say.

"And you're too weak to be my big manly, all the girls want him cousin anymore." I laugh and stick my tongue out at his ridiculously bad superhero pose.

"They still do. Every girl I'm not related to within a hundred miles from here wants a piece of Preston." He flexes the non-existent muscles on his skinny arm and I stand next to him, flexing mine.

"Even _I_ have bigger muscles than you, and I'm not even fourteen till next week!" I exclaim, he feigns shock, as if he didn't know my birthday is next week.

"_And_," he begins, "You're a girl, which is particularly embarrassing on my part." I shove his shoulders and he topples back into a pile of old clothes that Sofia clearly meant to take out.

"It is also an iccle bit sexist, don't you think?"

He frowns and picks himself up off the floor; I laugh and shove him down again before running from the room and almost falling down the stairs. I sprint out of the front door and collide with Sofia, who straightens her scarf and looks a little flustered at my sudden appearance.

"Oh, Flea- icity!" She shrieks, attempting at covering up her mistake, "You startled me! What on earth are you doing running out of the house like that anyway? I thought you were tired."

"Well, I was tired but I splashed some cold water on my face and now I'm fine. In fact, Preston's just coming and we were going to go up to the school to meet the guys. And Alice." I speak so quickly that it takes her a few long seconds to grasp what I said to her. Preston decides to take that exact moment to run down the stairs yelling about the many ways he's going to murder me before he sees his mother standing in the doorway.

"Flick, I swear you will pay for that! I am going to kick you're a – hey mom."

I stifle a giggle and Sofia looks from me to him before completely ignoring the fact that her son had just been planning my death.

"Well then, you kids have fun. Don't stay out too late and Flick, I made sure to clean up an old bike of mine that you can use when you're out. Is that ok?" She gives me a warm smile and I return it gratefully.

"Thanks Aunt Sofia!" I shout over my shoulder as I skip out of the door and spy two bikes leaning up against the frame of the open garage.

There's a black and red mountain bike that glints where the sun hits the paint and the handles come up to just underneath my shoulders. The other bike is a bit smaller and older but it's nice. Aqua blue paint that's a little chipped, showing the metal frame of the bike. It's a teeny bit rusted in places and the wheels aren't exactly new, but it's familiar from hundreds of cycles through the woods when I was little. I hop onto the bike and Preston quickly follows.

"Race ya!" I shout, peddling as fast as I can down the drive and onto the road. I'm ahead of him all the way to the school, despite my bike being older and slower than his. We skid to a halt in front of the school gates and I rest the bike against the cool metal of the fence. Preston arrives a few seconds later, panting, while I'm not even tired. We hear the bell sound distantly inside the building and I leap off the bike and duck behind one of the large, thankfully empty, bins.

"What are you doing?" Preston hisses playfully as the first few kids begin to escape the school. I pull the bike into my hiding place with me.

"Hiding. What does it look like?" I reply flatly.

"But the guys know that I skipped to pick you up today."

"Did you say I'd be coming here with you?"

He shakes his head and I glance at the school to notice Martin walking out already.

"Then don't say anything unless they ask. If they do, say I'm catching up on sleep or something." I whisper the final few words to him as Martin begins to get closer.

"Hey Preston, I didn't know you'd be coming back to meet us." Greets Martin, clapping a hand onto Preston's shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought I might. Since you guys would only come and get me for filming anyhow."

"That's true. So how's –"Martin's question gets cut off by Joe and, who I'm guessing is, Alice walking up, hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Alice said, at least I think its Alice's voice; unless Joe still sounds like a chipmunk.

"Hey yourself. What were you saying Martin?" Preston replies, I can hear the smile in his voice and I know that he's still desperately trying not to give me away.

"How's the-" He's cut off again by another voice.

"Did I miss anything?" Charles asks between breaths. He's making it very clear that he ran here.

"Nah, Alice and I only just got here." Joe laughs, nudging Charles's shoulder.

"Good. Cary got held up by Mrs Mullin. She caught him with his lighter again; and since it's like the third time this week, he won't be out for like 10 minutes." Charles replies, laughing at the end.

Great. So I'm going to have to sit here behind a bin for the next 10 minutes. Heavy footfalls approach quickly, indicating someone running towards the small group of friends.

"Anyway," Martin says exasperatedly, "Preston, how's F-"

"Hey guys, sorry about the hold-up. Mullin kept me back again." His voice rings out as he calls to the others from a few meters away.

"Dude, shut up Cary! I'm asking a question!" Martin shouts. I stifle a giggle, out of all the words Martin has ever said: Shut Up Cary has to be the most popular.

"Geez, calm it Smartin, you might break your glasses."

I slowly rise from my hiding place and instantly notice that Cary is standing directly in front of me, with his back to me. I know I'm in view of the others so I place a finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet. He's grown since I last saw him, almost as tall as Joe, which makes him a tiny bit taller than me. I creep forwards and clamp my hands over his eyes.

"Shit! What the actual - ?" He yells in surprise.

"Guess who!" I whisper in a fake American accent and a sing song voice.

"Alice?" He smirks; I almost drop my hands in shock.

"Are you serious?" I say in my normal voice, "I might just go home now then, since I've been rejected." I scoff and remove one of my hands to playfully slap him around the back of his stupid blonde head.

"I knew it was you all along really, Flea." He laughs, as if I'm the one who's just been incredibly stupid.

"Sure you did. And it's Flick, not Flea. That name died out a few years ago." I say sarcastically as I give him back his sight. He just turns to me and stares at me for a long moment.

"What?" I ask, suddenly self-conscious. I checked myself over before we officially left Preston's house and I had to re-braid my hair but other than that I didn't think I looked that bad for someone who'd just spent 7 hours sleeping on a plane. He just slowly shakes his head and I turn back to the others the moment I realise they're still there.

"So you're the famous Alice?" I say to break the slightly stunned silence. I take a step forwards to shake Alice's hand.

"And you're the Felicity I've been hearing so much about." She smiles and shakes my hand. I return the smile with a warm one of my own. I glance around, and every single one of the guys is staring at me (well, except Preston and Joe).

"Okay. In my defence, I have spent 7-ish hours on a plane but I don't think I look _that_ bad." I say defensively. None of them say a word. They just stand there gawking at me. I look to Preston for help but he just shrugs, completely helpless. Alice is doubled over in silent laughter.

"I don't think that they think you look bad." She chokes out between cackles. It hasn't occurred to me before, but maybe that's why. Last time they saw me, I was 10 years old and they took turns trying to shove worms down the back of my top. Maybe they're a little shocked that their little tomboy friend from England is suddenly this young _woman_.

Cary's POV

I'm not complaining, but she's definitely not a 10 year old little girl anymore. Those curves say _that_ much. I've been looking forward to her coming back since Preston first said she was definitely coming.

"Well then, Alice?" Flick muses.

"Yeah?" replies Alice.

"Should we um," she hesitates.

"Yeah, we'll meet the vegetables at the diner." Says Alice with a smirk plastered on her face.

Flick pulls her bike from her hiding spot and she joins Alice, they cycle down the road and it's not until they've disappeared from view that anyone speaks.

"Whoa." Martin mutters.

"Oh my god." Breathes Charles.

I say nothing. Words cannot describe the absolute beauty that stood before us moments ago. I settle for a heavy sigh, which pretty much sums up how I feel. Numb.

"Preston, you're the math genius. How does 4 years make a tiny 10 year old into _that_?" Charles mutters.

"Yeah," I agree, finally coming to my senses, "Enlighten us, Math Camp."

"I'd rather not. I mean, she's my cousin. I can honestly say I haven't noticed."

We all stare at him, jaws hitting the floor. How do you live under the same roof as her and not notice?

"Shit, Preston. I didn't know you were blind." Says Martin, still half in a trance.

I shake my head and try to sort my thoughts. The summer vacation is 2 months long, so I have exactly that amount of time to win over the stubborn goddess that is Felicity Winters.

"I have honestly never seen _anyone_ that gor-"Charles begins, but he's cut off by Joe.

"Listen Preston, should we go? If they're going to talk about her, you're her cousin and I have a girlfriend." Joe says to Preston. Preston nods his head eagerly and they grab their bikes and cycle off in the same direction the girls went.

"Gorgeous in my life." Charles finishes what he was saying as soon as the other guys are out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'm sure she had a smaller everything last time we saw her." Martin replies.

"Well, she was 10 back then. And that _was_ 4 years ago."

"So she's 14 now? Like us."

"No, not like us." I blurt out," Her birthday's next Wednesday. She's still 13."

Both guys look at me in total shock. I know how they feel, I'm in shock too. She's definitely different. Yeah, there are the obvious things, like the curves and shit. But her hair seems kind of shinier and her eyes a little greener. Her voice softer and if it's possible, I think her accent just got cuter. She doesn't blush as easily as she used to, so I'm going to have to fix that.

"Listen guys, if it's all the same to you. I might have to give this one a go." Martin muses. I snap to attention, jealousy already running through my mind.

"No." I almost growl at him.

"What do you mean no?" He presses.

"I mean, no. Don't you remember? 4 years ago, when she last came to visit, us three each had a huge crush on her right?"

"Right." They say in unison.

"And we made a pact that whoever she seemed most interested in next time we saw her got to give it a shot. If the person she seemed to be interested in didn't work out then we'd try the person she was slightly less interested in, and if that didn't work, then it would be the person she was less interested in than the second person. Okay, so give her a couple of days and then we'll see who she likes best." I cross my arms and hold out my hands, the others do the same and we have a three way handshake.

"May the best man win." Charles says as we break our shake. We grab our bikes and peddle off to the diner in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Smile**

**Flick POV**

"Alice, why am I leading? I have no idea where I'm going." I call out over my shoulder to my new friend.

"Well, then slow down! You cycle fast." She shouts back. I giggle to myself and think: _or maybe the rest of the world just cycles really slowly._

"Fine." I yell back, frustrated. I slow down a teeny bit but it's enough for her to be able to catch up to my speed.

"Okay, make a left here." She says over the humming of the cars on the road. I turn into a street lined with shops selling everything from shoes to bathtubs. There's no time to admire the scenery though, the street's packed with busy shoppers. Alice and I weave through the crowds that overflow onto the road; it's a good thing that the road is closed to traffic.

"The diner is just up ahead, right at the end on the left." She bellows over the throngs of people. I can see it. The diner's front wall is made almost entirely of glass and it has little flower boxes around the front bursting with paint box colours. The wood of the front and inside is painted bright red and there are tons of smaller tables inside. 3 large booths line each side wall and there are hardly any people in there. We lean our bikes against the front window and walk inside.

It smells of ketchup and chips (or fries as they call it in over here) which overall, isn't a bad smell when you're hungry.

"Hey, girls, wait up!"

Alice and I turn to the door and see Joe and Preston leaning on their bikes panting.

"Geez, guys, how fast did you go to get here?" Alice laughs as the guys clamber off of their bikes and stumble into the diner.

"I have no idea." Preston breathes.

"Come on, we'll grab a table before the others show up." I suggest and we walk over to a booth with enough space for eight people.

"So, does anyone have any clues as to what Charles is planning for the movie this summer?" Preston asks.

"Well, last thing I heard was that he was going to talk us through it when he got here. So that should be any moment now." Joe replies as he roots through his bag and pulls out a shred of paper. It has writing on it, about this movie thing they're doing.

_I know you're wondering about the whole script and movie thing so you can work out what make up you'll need to do but don't worry because I'll explain it all after school when everyone's at the diner._

"He threw that at the back of my head in Geography." Joe explains.

At that moment, Martin, Charles and Cary file into the diner and slide into the seats next to us. Alice is sat by the wall, then I'm between her and Cary, and then Joe switched with Martin because it's not a good idea to have Martin and Cary next to each other.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. So then, Charles. What's all this about a movie?" I ask. His head shoots up and he flashes a smile at me before giving Cary and Martin a pointed look.

"Yeah, sure, um, it's about like a supernatural thing. So like, Detective Hathaway's nephew has a girlfriend and nobody except her knows what's really going on at the chemical plant. They're developing this new brain chip thingy that means you turn into a crazy killer. And then of course it gets out of hand and everyone goes all psycho and the Detective and his crew save the day." He replies, with a tone of smugness in his voice. I'm surprised, I thought that he'd have some idea of what he wanted to do to start the movie off and make it up as he goes along.

"Wow. Detailed plan, Charles. So who's playing who?" Preston chips in.

"Well, I don't really know that yet. I was thinking that you guys could choose for yourselves after you've read the script so far." Replies Charles, his voice is edged with uncertainty, as if he knows that there will be arguments over roles.

"Don't worry about a thing Charles; I'll make sure they're under control." I say helpfully.

"Let's get a look at that script then Charles." Cary pipes up, leaning over the table to take the script from Charles. Alice, Joe and I lean over so we can read it too. I rest my chin on his shoulder so I can get a better look at the script. I swear I see a small smile creep up onto his face when I do that, it's kind of cute really.

"Well, Flick, you'd have to be Evangeline if Mrs. Hathaway is going to be in it." He says.

"What?" I frown.

"Well, Alice played Mrs Hathaway last time and it'd be weird if suddenly she had turned into her nephew's girlfriend." He just shrugs, the movement upsetting my head position so I end up falling over Alice who was leaning across my lap to read it.

"I guess so." I mutter, sitting up and resuming my position before I was rudely thrown off.

Cary POV

Flick rests her chin back onto my shoulder and my stomach flips, one of her dark braids hangs over my shoulder and I lift my hand and throw it into her face. It feels so soft and light on my fingers; she scrunches her nose up and shakes her head adorably while I try to keep from teasing Martin and Charles about her obvious preference for me. We sit there for an hour discussing who's going to play what role. By the end of the discussion, and endless excuses from Charles as to why he can't play the friend, we come to a decision.

"Okay, so Flick you'll play Evan - Flick?" Charles looks up from the script to see that Felicity has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I hate to wake her up, especially when she looks all cute when she's sleeping, but we have to make sure everyone's clear on the casting and stuff.

"Flick, wake up." I say, nudging her with my elbow. She stirs and sits up slowly, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry guys must have dropped off for a few minutes. "She yawns.

"You slept for an hour." I reply, shaking my head at her.

"Shit! What did I miss?" she almost shouts as she leans forward eagerly.

"We were just about to confirm the roles for the movie." Joe says.

"OK then. Flick you'll play Evangeline who's the dark angel." Charles reads aloud.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine with that." She smiles, still yawning.

"So Cary, you're going to play Jason right? The nephew." He says.

"Yup." I agree. My gaze slides over to Flick and out of the corner of my eye, I swear I can see a small blush creep up her cheeks.

"Alice and Martin, you're Detective and Mrs Hathaway, as usual."

"Well, yeah." Martin says.  
"That kind of goes without saying." Alice laughs.

"Joe, you're Sam, the friend."

"Yeah, okay." Replies Joe.

"And then Preston, you're going to be the dark angel that summons Evangeline back to her world, okay?"

"Sure." Preston nods.

"And I'll be the director, since it's my movie."

"But the storyline was my idea." Alice protests, but to no avail.

"But it's my camera and film and characters." He replies flatly.

"Fine." She mutters under her breath, crossing her arms and falling back against the seat in frustration.

We finish up the leftover food and walk out of the diner to go down to the park. Our park is pretty much just a huge field with a little playground in one corner. We cycle down and lean the bikes against the chain-link fence that surrounds the field. It's pretty big, about the same as a pair of soccer pitches. We all walk down side by side and sit in the middle of the field.

"So, Flick, what are you gonna do for the week that the rest of us have to be in school?" Martin asks, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Well, um, actually, my mum is thinking about moving out here so I get to try out your school for a week. Everything's all organised and I get to stalk one of you to your lessons. I don't know who it is yet so I guess we'll have to find out but, yeah, I get to go to your school." She smiles, green eyes lit up like lanterns. Oh. My. God. The girl I've had a crush on since I was 7 years old could possibly be moving out here and going to my school! I can't believe this, my thoughts are fuzzy, I have no idea what to say.

"That's awesome Flick. Really, really awesome." I manage to choke out and stop myself from jumping up and down. She falls back and lies on the grass as the sun breaks through the clouds.

"Somehow I knew you'd think so." She giggles, "I missed the sunshine."

"You don't get it in England?" I ask.

"Nope. It rains when it's cold and it rains when it's supposed to be hot, it rains all day every day. It's a depressing country." Flick sighs and closes her eyes, feeling the sun on her face.

After about half an hour of sitting in the sun, we decide that it's best to go back, since Felicity keeps dropping off and the rest of us are pretty worn out from another week in school. The seven of us walk back up to the metal gate and hop back onto the bikes.

Flick POV

We cycle up to the fork in the road that leads off to our houses and we split up, promising to meet up tomorrow to share out scripts and stuff. Alice, Joe, Charles and Martin go one way, and Cary, Preston and I go the other.

"So, then, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Cary says over his shoulder as he cycles up his driveway and into the garage. I see his younger sister, Stephanie, peeking through the window at me. I wave and she returns the gesture, despite probably not remembering me at all, she was only a baby when I saw her last. Preston and I make another left at the end of the street and after about five minutes, we dump the bikes in the front garden and slope inside.

"Hey guys, are you hungry?" Sofia shouts from the kitchen, "I was thinking about making mac and cheese for dinner in an hour but you can have it now if you want."

"No thanks mum, I think we're fine." Preston calls back as I drag myself up the stairs and fall onto my bed. I sit up and manage to find a final burst of energy somewhere to drag my bags off of my bed and crawl back under the covers. I close my eyes and wish for sleep to overcome my mind. I lay like this for a few minutes and then, accepting that I'm just too uncomfortable to sleep properly, I open my eyes to find Preston inches away from my face. I jerk my head back and only just stop myself from crying out in surprise.

"Geez Louise, Preston, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" I hiss, annoyed at the fact that he can be really irritating when he wants to be.

"Nah, I actually came up to tell you that dinner's ready. You've been sleeping for an hour or so." He replies. Oh crap, I fell asleep for an hour! I can't believe this, all I did was close my eyes for a few minutes. I throw the blankets back and jump out of bed, swaying a little from sleep. I yawn and stretch and rub my eyes before sloping off after Preston down the stairs.

Cooking has never been my Aunt Sofia's strong point. The pasta isn't cooked properly and the cheese sauce tastes like rubber, with blackened melted cheese sticking all the pasta together, overall it tastes foul, but I'd never say that. Uncle George stomps in just as I'm finishing and he slumps in a chair across from me in his posh black business suit, stress radiating from his body.

"Oh, hello there, Felicity. I'd forgotten that you were visiting for the summer. Are you enjoying yourself?" He says, his smile looking somewhat forced.

"Yes, Uncle George. I haven't been here in so long; I'd forgotten how friendly everyone is here. And how much the sun shines." I reply politely.

"And your mother said in her letter that she was considering moving out here, to Lillian. Isn't that right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sampling the school for the final week of term as well. Just to see whether I like it, and then if I do it will be another contributing factor to us moving." I manage to cram as many big words that make sense into that sentence, because George always thinks that I should be extremely well educated and posh since I'm British.

"Well, I'm sure it'll meet up to your school's level. All of the schools here are of a high standard." He replies with a proud smile on his face, (He's the deputy head of the examinations board in Lillian).

"Yes sir." I agree, laying my knife and fork side by side on my plate.

"Absolutely, we have a fine education system." He grins, and I nod.

"May I leave the table please Aunt Sofia?" I look over to her with a pleading expression in my eyes.

"Oh alright then Flick," she replies, smiling, "I'll wash up."

Just then, Preston's older brother Kevin walks through the front door.

"I miss dinner?" He asks.

"Yes. You did." Sofia answers softly, without turning around.

"You're late, again. Not that I'm surprised. You're usually late. With your friends again were you?" George huffs, pulling out a newspaper and pretending to read it as he speaks.

"Yeah, that's where I was. With friends." Kevin says uncertainly. I notice a smudge of what looks like pink lipstick on the side of his neck. I check to make sure that Sofia is still washing up and that George is engrossed in his newspaper before catching Kevin's eye and rubbing the side of my neck with my thumb. He understands and his thumb goes to the smudge. He rubs it and his eyes widen in shock when he sees the sticky residue on his thumb. He winks his thanks to me and darts off to the bathroom to clean it off before anyone else sees. I shake my head and giggle to myself as I drag myself up the stairs and collapse face-first onto Preston's bed.

"Nice to see you too." Preston chuckles, poking my cheek with a pencil. I groan and slap his hand away quickly with my ninja skills.

"So what's on the menu for tomorrow Pres?" I ask without removing my face from the duvet.

"Well, first we have to take you to the office to get your schedule sorted. And then whoever has the same lessons as you will be your study buddy." He says the final two words in a ridiculously high pitched girly voice.


	3. Chapter 3 (Part One)

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that I completely screwed up the last chapter. I got confused with the 4 different stories I currently have spread across a couple of different websites and now I've jumbled up everything. There are NO dark angel type things in this story! It was meant to say: "Evangeline, who's the main girl." And then instead of the dark angel who summons her back to her world, it was supposed to be "another crazy person infected by the chip." Sorry for any confusion. :L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super 8 or any of the characters. I really wish I did, but I don't. I only own Felicity, Preston's family, and the storyline. **

**Chapter 3: Everybody Knows**

**Flick's POV**

"Is this really necessary? It's 6:30!" Preston complains sleepily as I drag him to my suitcase and ask him what would make a good impression on my first day.

"Yes, Preston, it's very necessary. Now which one would be better? The red shirt or the blue and white shirt?" I ask, shoving the choices in his face.

"Blue?" Preston replies with a yawn.

"Shorts or jeans?" I suggest, more to myself than to him, but of course Preston being Preston, feels like he should answer in an annoying manner.

"Gee, I don't know Flick. Shorts or jeans? In the summertime. When it's uncomfortably hot outside. Hmm."

"Oh, piss off." I say, throwing the shorts onto my bed and shoving him out of my room so I can get changed.

Of course, halfway through changing, I have to rethink my outfit. Will people think I'm a slut if I wear these shorts? I doubt it, it's summer. What about my shoes? Are they ok? And then there's always the "What if someone's wearing the same thing as me?" question. But today, that one's irrelevant. I highly doubt that anyone will be wearing the same thing as me, all my stuff's from England. I shake my head and decide that I can't make any changes now, I have made my outfit choices for today and I shall stick with them. Before long, Sofia calls up the stairs for breakfast. I finish clipping my hair in a half-up half-down style with a little white bow.

I run down the stairs and slide into my chair beside Preston. Yum, toast. It's definitely not the most adventurous piece of toast I've ever had. Just a couple of slices of almost burnt bread with some butter on. But it's one of the few things that Aunt Sofia can make without burning it or giving us food poisoning so it goes down quite well.

"You two should probably get ready to go then. Are you getting the bus or cycling?" Sofia suggests, looking at her watch.

"I don't know, we'll probably take the bikes." Preston suggests and I nod my head in agreement.

"Then you best leave in about 10 minutes. Don't worry I'll remind you when you need to leave." She says with a smile, dismissing us as she clears the plates away. We both nod and jog up the stairs. Preston disappears into his bedroom to get changed and I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and apply a little bit of make up, just to make a good impression. Once I've done that, I grab the bag I used for my carry-on luggage on the plane and throw a couple of pens inside, along with a book and a hair band. I think about packing some sports clothes in case one of my lessons today is sport, but I'm not really sure so I have to go and ask Preston.

"Are you decent Pres?" I yell before I walk in on him in his underwear.

"Define decent!" He shouts back.

"Wearing more than just underwear." I reply.

"Okay then, you may enter." He says in a really posh British accent.

"Really Pres? Nobody back home talks like that. Except the Queen maybe, but I wouldn't know. It's not like I've ever met her." I retort in a sassy tone.

"Whoa, watch the attitude. Teachers here don't like that. Is there any particular reason you wanted to come in here because right now I'm looking for my bag." He says, shoving me playfully out of the door.

"You mean this one?" I reply, taking his schoolbag out from behind my back.

"What do you want Flick?" He asks, exasperatedly.

"I want to know whether they will make me do sports on my first day because I'm not sure if I should pack extra clothes or not." I say, crossing my arms and letting the bag fall to my feet.

"Probably not, but I'd pack some just in case" He says, snatching the bag up before I can take it again. I grin at him and walk back into my own room, stuffing some running shorts, a black top, shoes and a hoodie inside my bag and putting all the stationery things in the front pocket. I run to the bathroom and check over my hair as Sofia shouts up the stairs.

"Time to leave!"

I smile to myself as I skip down the stairs, I think this is going to be a good day. I'm out of the front door and on my bike before Preston has even gotten down the stairs. He follows me and mounts the bike, striking a superman-esque pose.

"To school!" He says in a nasally voice. I chuckle as we cycle down the driveway and down the path.

"Should we grab everyone else on the way?" I shout, hoping he can hear me since he's in front.

"Might as well." He shouts back over his shoulder as we pull up to Cary's house. We ditch the bikes on the front lawn and Preston goes to ring the doorbell but I have a better idea.

"Cary! You're really super late! School starts in 5 minutes!" I shout through the letterbox, causing an almighty crash to sound from upstairs and Cary's worried looking mother opening the door.

"Felicity! How are you hun? Is he really that late? Our clocks must be wrong. Oh dear me." She says, running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"I'm here! Let's go then, bye Mom." Cary shouts as he speeds past and grabs his bike. Being the moron he is, he starts to cycle off but I sprint to the end of his driveway and stand in front of him, putting my hands on the front of the bike.

"You're not actually late you know." I say, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why all the shouting?" He asks, bewildered.

"It got you moving didn't it?" I laugh and shrug, walking lazily over to my bike while Preston is explaining to Cary's mum that he's not actually late and he is, in fact, early for once.

A similar procedure is repeated when we pick up everyone else along the way and we get to the school with 20 minutes to spare. All seven of us walk to the reception office thing where I need to collect all my things from. The woman behind the desk doesn't notice me until I clear my throat loudly, and even then she glares at me for interrupting her.

"Name?" she asks tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"Felicity Winters? I'm sampling the school for the week." I reply, rolling my eyes oh so obviously.

"Yeah, yeah. The British one." She mumbles, thinking I'm out of earshot and I almost laugh at the terrible attempt of a posh British accent she uses.

"Have you ever been there?" I ask sweetly, mocking her.

"No." She scoffs, handing over my timetable and locker number and combination.

"Don't judge a place you've never been to." I scowl and turn on my heel, walking away to where the others stand gawking at my argument by the bright red lockers.

"Flick you've been here five minutes and Ms. Gomez already hates you." Joe says, flinging an arm lazily around Alice's shoulders. I laugh and ruffle his hair, he sticks his tongue out at me and I childishly return the gesture.

"So, who am I stuck with?" I ask the group, thrusting my timetable into Preston's hands. They crowd around, pointing out the different lessons they each have with me.

"Well, you've got at least one lesson with each of us and no different ones so you won't be lonely." Charles says.

"And you're in the same homeroom as the rest of us." Cary pipes up.

"And we've each got most of the same lessons on different days." Alice adds.

"So you'll be with a couple of different people for each day of the week." Joe remarks.

"Today you're with Martin, tomorrow you're with Alice and Charles, Wednesday you're with Joe, Thursday you're with me and Friday you're with Cary. OK?" Preston lists my companions for the week and I nod, grinning at each one of them in turn.

The bell sounds and Charles leads the way to homeroom, room 21 (maths), and possibly my new school career.


	4. NOTICE PLEASE READ

I'm at that point now, where I don't know what to write about until the actually important stuff starts, so I want you guys to decide for me. Should I carry on with this or not? PM me if you have ideas or you just want to tell me which option you prefer. I've just run of things to fill the gaps between the important stuff, so let me know if you've got any thoughts or if you think I should stop.

I've put the story on hold for now, in the hope that a break from trying to think of ideas might drag up some more but I doubt it. If I've not written any more by the end of the summer holidays, I'm deleting this story.

Thanks for not giving up on me,

DauntlessBorn-AmityTransfer


End file.
